


The Sun and the Moon and the Fluff

by Chie (Chierafied)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Because I needed some distraction from the Reality Out There and what better antidote to that than fluff! A collection of short IchiRuki drabbles as requested by my readers.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 35





	1. Prompt 6: “What do you mean ‘oops’?”

**Author's Note:**

> In order to distract ourselves, maybe even cheer us up in the light of the current situation, I came up with this [Prompt List](https://chierafied.tumblr.com/post/613215927283138561/drabble-prompt-list) on Tumblr and opened up for reader prompts. This collection is for the results.

The moment Ichigo heard the shout he knew something was wrong. 

To begin with, Rukia didn’t yell often – unless, at least, she was really, really,  _ really _ mad – but also the timbre of her voice made it clear that shout had been one of pain.

His heart pounding in his chest, Ichigo rushed into the study to find Rukia leaning against the desk, grimacing, one foot lifted up in the air.

Ichigo didn’t pause to ask what was wrong, simply scooped her into his arms, tucked her head under his chin and murmured calming sweet nothings into her hair as he carried her over to the living room sofa.

He set her down gently, then carefully grabbed her foot.

“What happened?”

“I stepped wrong,” Rukia said. “Twisted it.”

“Probably a sprain,” he said, inspecting her ankle. “Stay put, I’ll take care of it.”

“Sure thing, doctor,” Rukia replied, her tone wry.

“Laugh all you want, but I know my first aid,” Ichigo said, heading to the medicine cabinet. “We’ll just need – Oops.”

“What do you mean ‘oops’?” Rukia demanded from the couch.

“I may have forgotten to restock our bandages after that knife incident,” Ichigo replied. “But don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“Clearly.”

He returned a moment later, with a scarf and bag of frozen mixed vegetables straight out of the freezer.

Ichigo wrapped up Rukia’s foot, grabbed a couple of pillows on which to set it down to keep the foot elevated and held the cold vegetable bag against her ankle. 

“Does it hurt?”

She shook her head. “No, whatever you’re doing is helping.”

“I told you I knew my first aid,” he replied.

“So you did. Now come here.”

He smiled and obeyed his fiancée, moving to sit next to her on the couch. 

She immediately leaned against his side, so Ichigo wound his arms around her shoulders, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

“Better?”

“Yes, this is much better,” Rukia sighed, comfortably snuggled against him.

Ichigo could only agree.


	2. Free Prompt: Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Naq 💕💕💕

If Ichigo had to guess what Kuchiki Rukia's favourite word might be, he'd bet all his money on 'fool'.

She'd certainly flung it often enough at him.

Sometimes he might have even deserved it.

... All right, so most of times he had definitely deserved it.

Especially in the beginning. Then, the word had been clipped, spat out accompanied by flashing eyes of pale violet.

A few times, in the more perilous moments, the word had slipped out, trembling and laced with worry. Once or twice, there had even been shining, unshed tears accompanying it.

More often than not, the word had swiftly followed after Rukia had shaken her head in exasperation.

And when the weeks of their acquaintance grew into months, as their bond deepened into true friendship, the word had gained the lightness of helpless amusement.

Sometimes, she would still hurl that word out in a fit of temper or righteous anger, but those incidents grew less and less.

Ichigo didn't tell her, but he especially liked the times when on the heels of that word Rukia let out a peal of bright laughter.

But without a doubt, his favourite occasions were those when her eyes softened into a deep purple and shone with emotion. When the word left her smiling lips brimming with warmth and affection.

And Ichigo knew that she was right.

Especially in those moments.

He was a fool.

A fool for her.


	3. Free Prompt: Schadenfreude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Naq, with love

For the past few weeks, there had been a special event going on in  _ HeroYa _ , the massive multiplayer online role-playing game of Ichigo’s and his fiancée’s choice.

It had involved a number of daily quests, completing each of which would earn you points. And once you had racked up enough points, you would get the special event surprise box, which would be filled with all kinds of goodies.

Some ultra-rare useful items you couldn’t really get anywhere else in a game.

With the sugar on the top being a new high-level weapon. Or armour. Or a book that would net you skill points.

You could also get a new special mount and while some people were excited about that, Ichigo was really aiming for the weapon or armour.

He could use the upgrade.

And today, finally, he completed the last daily quest and got the last points he needed.

The box loomed before his avatar on the screen, and Ichigo felt victorious. Eighteen consecutive days of mind-numbingly repetitive daily quests – because if you missed a day the points would reset and you’d have to start all over again – and here, finally, were the spoils of all his hard work.

Ichigo hoped for the weapon, crossed his fingers, and clicked to open the box. 

And while Ichigo stared at his hard-earned prize in utter horror, the sound of Rukia’s laughter filled the room.

Even her avatar, standing next to Ichigo’s in the game, was laughing.

Because Ichigo had not received the weapon. Or the armour. Or even the book.

He’d got the mount.

And the last thing Ichigo needed, playing a human berserker, a tall hulking warrior carrying a huge ass sword strapped to his back, was  _ a sparkly unicorn _ .

“Oh my god I can’t breathe,” Rukia gasped.

Ichigo’s scowl deepened as he slanted her a glance. 

There were tears in the corners of her eyes, she was actually laughing so hard she was about to cry.

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s so  _ pretty _ !”

“It’s stupid.”

“Eighteen days!”

“Shut up, Rukia!”

“Hahaha, I can’t –”

“Did you just take a screenshot?!?!”

“I’m sending this to everyone. Posting it on the forum.”

Ichigo jumped out of his chair and was hovering over Rukia’s shoulder in a few quick seconds.

“Don’t you dare –!”

Rukia’s nose brushed against his cheek and his irritation evaporated.

Next, it was her lips, softly pressing a simple kiss on the very same spot.

Ichigo’s shoulders slumped and he let his chin rest Rukia’s shoulder.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

“I could tell,” she replied. “Do you wanna go do a raid and hack up some raid boss to vent it all out?”

“Nah.” Ichigo dipped his chin and planted an open-mouthed kiss on Rukia’s shoulder. “I’ve got a better idea,” he murmured into her skin, his lips trailing over to her neck.

“Well then,” Rukia purred, arching her neck for him. “I’m game.”


	4. Prompt 23: "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

The date had been a good one. The best – if also the only – date Rukia had been on for quite a while, in fact.

Despite her partner’s propensity to scowl and the otherwise gruff exterior he seemed to exude, he had turned out to be excellent company.

The conversation had flowed easily and the silences had been comfortable. 

And it hadn’t been a typical dinner and movie affair either.

In fact, he’d taken her ice skating at the rink. Whenever she as much as wobbled, he’d been there – grasping her elbow, holding her hand, splaying a big hand at the small of her back to keep her steady. 

Rukia’s breath had misted in the air and his cheeks had been pink though if that had also been due to the cold, Rukia wasn’t sure. 

After their time at the ice rink was over, they’d gone to get a cup of hot chocolate. The drink was sweet and it had warmed Rukia up almost as well as his solid presence by her side had.

And, because things had been going so well and neither of them had wanted to go home yet, they’d gone to eat and grab a drink together. 

With the drinking had come the teasing, and with the teasing had come the blushes and laughter. 

Although it had been Rukia who’d done most of the teasing and her date who’d done the majority of the blushing.

And now the evening was drawing to a close.

They were standing before the door and Rukia freely admitted she was falling in love with this man who had been so thoughtful and kind and fun to be around.

So she looked up at him, fisted her hands in the front of his coat and flashed him a teasing smile.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?”

His cheeks flushed, even as his arms wound around her, the scowl on his brow easing.

“Seriously?”

Rukia let out a throaty laugh and rose to her tiptoes.

He leaned in, brushing a soft kiss against her lips. The second kiss that immediately followed was longer, deeper, full of promises for  _ more _ and  _ later _ .

They pulled back as the kiss ended. Smiled at one another.

He brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen to her face.

And then they went in.

Ichigo’s sister Yuzu came to greet them as soon as she heard the door.

“Ichi-nii, Rukia, happy anniversary! How was the date?”

“Perfect,” Ichigo replied, his hand on Rukia’s hip.

“How were the kids?” Rukia asked.

“They were great. We had fun, watched a movie, did some drawings. I had no trouble putting them to bed either.”

“Thanks again for babysitting, Yuzu.”

“Anytime! Now, I’ll leave you two to enjoy the rest of the evening together!”

With a smile and quick goodbyes, Yuzu left, leaving Rukia alone with her husband.

She turned to him, pressing close as his arms came around her.

“We’ve done well, haven’t we,” she said.”

“Couldn’t have done better,” Ichigo replied, bending down to press a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
